fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pikari Hoshizora
|idol-brand = Candy Ribbon |idol-partner = Misora Ito, Alea Kita, and Brigitte Baudin |idol-unit = Shining Hearts |imgsize = 200px |image = Pikari_Hoshizora.png |idol-school = New Fresh Future Academy |idol-basic-coord = Fresh Sparkling Star Coord |idol-aura = Three arches of various sizes, coming in a gradient of white, pink, and yellow. Circling Pikari's lower half are sparkly, light pink hearts. Circling Pikari's upper half are small, yellow thunderbolts. A light pink glow surrounds Pikari, while on the floor are cartoony mice and smiley faces circling her feet.}} Pikari Hoshizora is an idol who appears in Aikatsu Stars!: Shining Hearts. She is a cute-typed idol and her favorite and preferred brand is Candy Ribbon. Idol Info *'Full Name:' Hoshizora Pikari (星空ぴかり) *'Date of Birth/Zodiac:' April 2nd; Aries *'Height:' 145 cm (Approx. 4.76 feet or 57.12 inches) *'Weight:' 52 kg (Approx. 114.64 lb) *'Blood Type:' Type B *'Idol Theme Songs:' Pika Pikari Day, Pika-Pika-Chu *'Nickname(s)/Stage name(s):' Pikari-chan (by Misora, Aimi, and her family), Pii-tan, (by her female upperclassmen and New Fresh Future boys), Pikarin (by Alea, her fans, and her classmates), Étincellette (by Brigitte) *'Idol Year:' First, Middle School *'Course(s):' Singing and Modeling *'Affiliation:' New Fresh Future Academy and Shining Hearts *'Theme Color:' Light pink Appearance Pikari has light skin, pale blue eyes, and light pink hair with a yellow ombre that is shoulder-length; her hair also has an ahoge. She usually wears her New Fresh Future Academy uniform. When out in public, she wears a Pikachu hoodie, a pink short-sleeved shirt, a pair of jean shorts, white and pink striped thigh-high stockings, and pale pink flats. Personality Pikari is a happy-go-lucky and cheerful girl. She is usually seen with a smile on her face and is optimistic. She is autistic and likes to stay on her routine; if she is not on her routine, she gets flustered and upset. She enjoys talking about Pokémon, pitches in music and common everyday sounds, video games, vocal range, voice types, and idols. She is friendly to others despite forgetting or not knowing social cues. Pikari can also be naïve, especially when it comes to people's intentions, whether real or perceived. She ends her sentences with "~pika". Due to having absolute pitch, she is sensitive to loud noises. Background Pikari is the single child of a family of three. Even when she was a baby, she showed a huge interest in music. She was diagnosed with autism when she was two years old. Her absolute pitch was noticed by her parents when she was four years old. They helped her with not only singing and dancing, but also with her social skills and dealing with loud noises. Then they decided to send her to New Fresh Future Academy in order to help her become an idol. Pikari was excited to become an idol and passed the entrance exam with flying colors, catching the attention and interest of New Fresh Future Academy's headmistress Aimi Maeda. Relationships *'Mr. Hoshizora' - Pikari loves her dad and they have a close relationship. *'Mrs. Hoshizora' - Pikari really loves her mom and they have a very close relationship. *'Misora Ito' - Pikari's best friend. The two have a really close bond and they get along well with little to no arguments. *'Alea Kita' - WIP *'Brigitte Baudin' - WIP *'Aimi Maeda' - Pikari and Aimi like each other; the two often have tea and cookies together. Pikari helps out Aimi with many Candy Ribbon-related promotionals and offers inspiration for her designs. Etymology WIP Performance Details WIP Trivia WIP Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Idols Category:Cute Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Aikatsu Stars!: Shining Hearts Category:Idols with autism